Ese Loco Soy Yo
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: SongFic y OneShot.... Hermione enamorada de un anonimo... jura amarlo... ¿lo seguira pensando al enterarse de quien es Lean y Dejen Reviews....


**ESE LOCO SOY YO**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes que reconozcan son de J.K Rowling… CLARO… menos el que ya deben saber… DRACO MALFOY y HARRY POTTER SON MIOS! (aunque Rowling no lo sepa T.T)

**-**Vamos Zabbini, camina deprisa…

**-**Ya voy amigo, ¿tan desesperado estas?…

**-**Si no te das prisa no la alcanzare (le respondió preocupado)

**-**Draco… (dijo deteniéndose) Estas loco…

**-**Por ella Zabinni, solo por ella…

Draco jalaba a Zabbini a través de los largos y fríos pasillos de Hogwarts, con una urgencia que asustaba al moreno, mas al llegar a el pasillo más amplio y mejor adornado Zabbini tuvo que parar en seco o chocaría con su mejor amigo.

**-**¿Draco?

**-**Ahí esta… como siempre…

Quedaron quietos, mas Zabbini jalo al rubio tras una estatua al ver que ella se acercaba, ocultos tras las sombras y la oscuridad solo vieron desfilar a una chica…

**-**Vamos… (grito de pronto Draco tras verla doblar la esquina)

**-**Aquí vamos de nuevo (susurro Blase)

Dieron media vuelta, tocando la pared, buscando algo… hasta que Draco lo encontró… una palanca se escondía tras un estante, la jalo hacia abajo y una puerta se abrió ante ellos, sin esperar mas tiempo el rubio corrió adentrándose a ella, Zabbini intentando seguirle el paso, igual corrió…

10 minutos después y completamente cansados por la carrera, llegaron al final del túnel, salieron por él y Draco acomodo sus ropas, mientras Blase se escondía, El rubio Slytherin comenzó a caminar como siempre, altivo, arrogante, metió las manos a sus bolsillos, era lo único que lo delataba, pues sudaban por nerviosismo, siguió su camino y justo cuando iba a la mitad, volteo a todos lados esperando, y justo cuando volteo por el pasillo perpendicular a él se acercaba ella, leyendo, como siempre, y sin percatarse de la presencia del rubio, la observo detenidamente, era hermosa… si no para los demás para él, ella lo era todo… se volvía loco por tan solo verla, encontrarla, siempre ahí mismo… observo sus suaves rizos que caían adornándole el rostro, parecía un ángel, su cuerpo ya era el de una mujer, a sus 17 años no tenía nada que envidiarle a las famosas modelos, era hermosa por el simple hecho de sonreír, de hablar, de caminar, era bella, tierna, inteligente… ¿Qué mas podía pedir de una mujer?; ella se acercaba mas y el no se movía, hasta que el moreno que se escondía le aventó un pedazo de pergamino, el volteo enfadado, habían arruinado su mágico momento, se agacho para recoger el pergamino y lo abrió, y solo tenía escrito…

"_Háblale cobarde"_

Molesto levanto su vista, pero ella ya no estaba, giro su rostro y vio preocupado que ella seguía su camino, sin inmutarse siquiera por su presciencia, un poco indignado, tomo aire y hablo lo mas seguro que pudo…

**-**Pero mira que tenemos aquí… (tras no recibir respuesta y ver que ella se alejaba continuo) ¿Estas sorda?; GRANGER TE ESTOY HABLANDO…

**-**No acostumbro hablar con molestos bichos… (le respondió sin voltear)

**-**(Molesto) No soy un bicho…

**-**Si, claro lo que digas…

**-**Oye!

**-**(Deteniéndose y encarándolo) ¿Qué?

**-**Yo… yo solo…

**-**Olvídalo Malfoy, cuando aprendas a hablar tal vez te pueda escuchar… (volvió su vista al libro y siguió su camino, alejándose, cada vez mas de él)

**-**Maldición…

**-**Draco, cada vez estas peor… (le comento Blase saliendo se su escondite)

**-**Porque no puedo siquiera hablarle (dijo desesperado)

**-**¿Porque te gusta?

**-**Me esta volviendo loco… (su amigo asintió) Vamonos, es todo por hoy… (Emprendieron su camino de regreso a su sala común)

Todos los días era lo mismo, Draco y Blase salían exactamente 15 minutos antes de las 6 de la sala común para ver salir a la castaña de la biblioteca y ocultarse, para después correr por un pasadizo e interceptarla en el pasillo a la torre de Gryffindor, nunca le hablaba, y a veces se escondía y solo la observaba, pero esa noche decidió que le hablaría, pero el verla ahí, tan perfecta, se quedo sin habla, y cuando al fin pudo articular unas palabras, ella lo vio duramente y lo congelo… como es posible que con una simple mirada le hiciera eso, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, y por Hermione Granger, por esa castaña, mejor amiga de San Potter… Se estaba desesperando por tenerla cerca, cada vez se sentía mas descubierto con ella… ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta, si era la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts como es que no se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba?... Ah… cierto… por que estaba enamorada… enamorada de un loco…

A las 2:30 de la madrugada exactamente, salio de las mazmorras para dirigirse como siempre a la lechucearía, a mandar la carta…

Una vez mas, perezoso se levanto de la cama, era hora de ir a clases, y si quería desayunar tenía que arreglarse rápido, se levanto, baño y arreglo, y sintiéndose perfecto bajo al comedor… No podía ocultar su ansiedad de llegar, de verla… de ver si seguía enamorada del "loco", con Blase al lado entro al comedor ganando las miradas de todas las chiquillas, pero como siempre, no la que quería, la de ella, siguió su camino hasta la mesa de Slytherin y comenzó su desayuno, trato de observarla pero otras chicas se lo impidieron, pues la rodeaban y eso lo molesto, mas cuando vio la razón giro su rostro avergonzado, pero con una gran sonrisa… Blase observando a su amigo dirigió también su mirada a la castaña y al ver el alboroto de las chicas sonrío de lado…

**-**Lo volviste a hacer…

**-**(Encogiéndose de hombros) No lo pude evitar (sonrió satisfecho y volvió su mirada a la mesa de ella, Gryffindor… vio el rostro de sus frustrados y hartos amigos y amplio su sonrisa…)

Hermione estaba sumamente sonrojada por lo que pudo notar, y vio como sus compañeras de casa la felicitaban y sonreían, algunas hasta con envidia… y él se alegraba, por ver esa sonrisa al empezar su día, ya era feliz… en ese momento vio como le entregaban un pergamino y lo reconoció… esa madrugada él mismo lo había enviado, y es que al verla, no pudo evitarlo, el sentimiento de correr y decirle lo que sentía fue mas fuerte que él, y como siempre que le ocurría, le había escrito alguna cursi canción y se la enviaba justo para que le llegara a las tres de la mañana…

**Ese que te llama, a las tres de la mañana**

**Y te pone una canción romántica**

Ese día estaba decidido a decirle todo, sentía que ya no podría mas, explotaría en cualquier momento… así que durante la clase de pociones, se escurrió para llegar a su lado y meterle una tarjeta entre su libro… después de casi media clase esperando ella por fin abría su libro, y viendo de reojo se dio cuenta cuando la encontró, la leyó y se sonrojo claramente…

"_TE AMO"_

Repitió él mientras veía como ella releía la tarjeta, levanto su rostro en busca de algo, una señal, una pista, que le dijera quien era su "loco enamorado" sin encontrar nada, como siempre; pero como ningún momento era perfecto, el de ella tampoco lo fue, pues de inmediato como buenas "comunicadoras" que eran Brown y Patil, gritaron de emoción, pues al estar sentadas atrás de Hermione alcanzaron a leer lo que decía…

_Hermione:_

_Te amo…_

_Tu loco enamorado…_

Así que de inmediato todos voltearon a ver el alboroto y ella volvió a sonrojarse…

**Ese que te deja en la libreta una tarjeta**

**Donde dice… que te ama…**

¿Quien es?... se preguntaba una y otra vez mentalmente… quien era ese que le escribía, que le cantaba, sí, porque para ella recibir esas cartas era como si el mismo se las cantara… pero… ¿Quién?... Desde que había empezado a recibir esas cartas y notas trato de averiguar de quien eran, y si eran una broma… pero nada, nadie que se burlara, al contrario todas las chicas la veían con envidia… y a los chicos parecía llamarles mas la atención, y ella poco a poco había estado cediendo, cayendo en un su juego… pues aunque nadie lo sabía, pues no lo había dicho estaba enamorada de su loco enamorado, como se llamaba a él mismo, pero ese día, ya era la última vez, ese día averiguaría quien era…

Cuando Lavender y Parvati gritaron y le arrebataron la tarjeta, se asusto y sonrojo… le daba vergüenza, volteo a todos lados y vio algo que la sorprendió… Todos voltearon, incluso los Slytherin… menos uno, Draco Malfoy, al contrario, parecía esconderse tras su libro, mientras a ella le hacían burla, un poco confundida pero sin darle importancia, volvió su mirada a la clase, pues el profesor comenzaba a enfadarse, mas aún intrigada recorrió con la mirada el aula, y sin querer sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a una esquina donde él estaba, y se topo con su mirada… él la veía fijamente… y Hermione indiferente volvió su mirada al frente… pues Draco Malfoy jamás sería su enamorado… él la odiaba, y ella a él, así que decidió buscar por otro lado… mas nunca vio la mirada triste y decepcionada que le dirigió él…

**Ese que te entrega, el corazón con la mirada**

**Y tú… como si nada**

Draco observo como ella se volteaba indiferente, y se sintió defraudado, cuando por fin con una mirada intentaba decirle lo que sentía, ella no le dio oportunidad… Al parecer, sería solo un sueño lo que podría pasar…

**-** Soy Yo… (susurro)

**Ese que sueña que una canción**

**Puede ablandarte el corazón…**

**Soy yo…**

**- **(susurrando)

**Ese loco soy yo…**

**Porque nadie como tú,**

**Me había flechado así,**

**Me había pegado aquí, directo al corazón,**

**Solo tú, solo tú, amor, solo tú, solo tú… amor…**

Hermione se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, desde hacía un buen rato había dejado de poner atención a su clase, pociones era divertida, pero por el momento desearía estar en otro lado, sola… para pensar en él, para poder decirle que ella también le quería, lo soñaba, no importaba si era guapo o feo, gordo o flaco, alto o bajo… solo le importaba él, si era capaz de demostrarle así sus sentimientos, sentía que era capaz de todo, solo le faltaba un detalle para que fuera perfecto… Saber quien era…

**-** (Murmurando) Vamos, dime quien eres…

**Y nadie te amara, como te amo yo…**

**Con este loco amor, ya nadie te amara…**

**Solo yo, solo yo… amor**

**Solo yo, solo yo, amor…**

Aburrida volvía a jugar con sus ojos, y una vez mas, su subconsciente la llevo a él, que tenía la vista perdida, y sonrió imperceptible… _así parece inofensivo, aunque se ve… sufriendo… parece tan… humano…_

**-**(Ampliando su sonrisa) Parece que esta enamorado… (su corazón latió rápidamente… y si la mirada de hace unos minutos ella no la invento, ¿y si?)... es imposible… ¿cierto?... (se pregunto temerosa)

**-**¿Que es imposible Herm?

**-**Nada, Harry, nada…

Aún desconcertada escucho el timbre sonar anunciando que la clase había terminado, y después de recoger sus pertenencias salio junto a sus amigos, pero, alguien la detuvo señalándole que olvidaba un libro, despidiendo a sus amigos regreso por él, y mientras lo metía en su mochila, no se dio cuenta que choco con un chico, provocando que su libro cayera y los pergaminos de él también…

**-**Lo siento, no me fije (sin levantar la mirada ella se agacho por su libro)

**-**No importa Granger, pero ten mas cuidado (fue cuando levanto su mirada y lo encontró, era él, Draco Malfoy, y le hablo… ¿gentil?)

El se dio cuenta que lo miraba fijamente y rápidamente se agacho por sus pergaminos, ella no noto lo nervioso que estaba, así que rápidamente los tomo y salio… mientras ella lo seguía confundida por su comportamiento, mas cuando salio y ella levantarse, se dio cuenta que junto al libro había un pequeño pergamino que él olvido, lo reviso… y sintió su corazón romperse… era el mismo olor, el mismo trazo, la misma letra, y el mensaje…

_**Ese que se muere, por estar entre tus brazos**_

_**Ese loco que sigue tus pasos…**_

_**Ese que te entrega lo mejor,**_

_**Para que tú le des tu amor…**_

"_**Soy yo"**_

No lo podía creer, que ironía, el que nunca imagino, del que nunca lo creyó, era él, todo el tiempo… SIEMPRE FUE EL… no pudo mas que recargarse en la pared y poco a poco dejarse caer en el frío y duro piso que parecía esperarla, se abraso a sus piernas y lloro, lloro desolada… lo que tanto temía se había vuelto realidad, era solo una tonta broma, para burlarse… y ahora… ¿ahora que haría?... si YA estaba enamorada… ¿había esperanza?

Draco caminaba rápidamente intentando llegar al comedor, estaba muy nervioso, tenía un presentimiento, no sabía si bueno o malo, pero lo aterraba… Así casi corriendo llego hasta su asiento, donde una enorme lechuza lo esperaba, tomo la carta y la abrió rápidamente, solo unas palabras, pero sabía su significado…

"_Es esta noche"_

Era de su padre, y esa noche, todo terminaría, la guerra, el sufrimiento, el poder… la vida… Blase lo noto preocupado y se le acerco, Draco le extendió la carta y también entendió su significado, esa noche era la culminación de todo, de los miedos, o de la esperanza… sabía lo que él haría, al morir sus padres el estuvo en la libertad de escoger bando… y no lo dudo, ayudaría a Potter aunque lo odiara, pero Draco… estaban su madre y su padre, que lo atormentaban por ser mortifago, pero él sabía que Draco se arrepentía, por ella… entonces encontró la forma de devolverle el color a su amigo… al menos por unas horas…

**-**Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien… (Draco lo miro aún preocupado) Por cierto, hoy si que te has pasado he… (le guiño un ojo) Mira que escribirle eso…

**-**(Sonrojado) Cállate… alguien podría oírte…

**-**Oh… vamos… dime… ¿Quién sospecharía de ti? Nadie… si tú no lo dices nadie lo sabrá…

**-**Oh no… (Buscaba frenéticamente en su mochila)

**-**¿Que sucede?

**-**El pergamino… (seguía buscando) NO ESTA!

**-**Calma… ¿Cuál pergamino?

**-**Yo… choque con ella y todo se me calló… (dijo completamente pálido)

**-**Chocaste con ella… ¿con Granger? (susurro y el asintió) Pues que suerte ¿no?

**-**No lo entiendes… se me calló el pergamino…

**-**¿Pues que tenía el dichoso pergamino?

**-**Mi confesión

**-** Oh… oh…

**-**Ella lo sabe… ahora lo sabe… (dijo asustado)

**-**Malfoy… Puedo hablar contigo… (la sangre se le helo, era ella, su castaña le hablaba, se confirmaba, lo sabía)

**-**Cla-Claro… (dijo levantándose ante la mirada de todos)

**-**Vamos al pasillo… (ella se encamino y él la siguió, mientras  
Blase se escabullía para espiarlos)

Ya afuera se miraban fijamente, Draco noto que había llorado, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas húmedas, le dolió, verla así, deprimida… pero con la carta de su padre había tomado una decisión, y la ejecutaría…

**-**Eres tu, (él la vio confundido) Eres tu el de las cartas y los mensajes…

**-**No se de que hablas…

**-**Ya no mientas más… Dímelo… ¿es verdad?

**-**(Respiro profundo) Sí… fui yo…

**-**¿Y lo que decía?... ¿tu lo… lo sientes?

**-**(sonriendo) Vamos Granger… eres la bruja mas inteligente y te costo meses descubrirlo…

**-**Contéstame (ordeno)

**-**Mírame Granger (sonrió burlón) ¿De verdad crees que yo sentiría algo así?

**-**Me mentiste, y yo caí en tu MALDITA TRAMPA…

**-**Bingo…

**-**Eres un maldito mentiroso, traidor… (se le acerco) ¿estas contento con los resultados?

**-**(Sonriendo) Por verte así… lo volvería a hacer… Sangre sucia… (PLAF… una cachetada lo cayó, Herm dolida, reacciono como solo podía, tratando de herirlo)

-Muérete… (Se alejo de él corriendo)

-Tal vez lo haga (dijo amargamente mientras veía como se alejaba y por primera vez en su vida una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla)

**Ese loco soy Yo**

**-**¿Por qué lo hiciste Draco? (pregunto Blase saliendo de las sombras)

**-**Es mi forma de protegerla Blase, Lucius no la tocara, y Potter la protegerá… No sufrirá cuando muera… Nadie lo hará… Ya no tengo porque vivir Blase… ¿viste su rostro de decepción al saber que era yo, no lo podría soportar…

**-**Draco… tenía derecho…

**-**Tiene derecho a vivir… y solo lejos de mi lo logrará…

**-**Pero…

**-**Olvídalo Blase… esa decisión es irrefutable…

Hermione corrió lo más lejos de él posible, se sentía mal, destrozada, dolida, humillada… y todo por una broma, una tonta broma sin sentido… tenía mucha vergüenza… Pasó horas encerrada en su habitación, no tenía clases ya y no comió, por lo tanto se encerró y lloro toda la tarde… Mas cuando era hora de la cena se levanto… No le daría el gusto al Slytherin de verla derrotada y humillada, lo enfrentaría… y sabría con quien se había metido… arreglando sus ropas se vio al espejo, respiro profundo y bajo, no había nadie en la sala común, siguió hasta el retrato y dijo la contraseña, pero se dio cuenta que la puerta el retrato estaba semi abierta, y no había nadie, bajo los escalones y vio el pasillo vacío, camino, pero una persona llego corriendo…

**-**GRNAGER!... ¿Dónde has estado?...

**-**¿Zabbini?...

**-**Te he estado buscando por horas, de hecho todos te están buscando

**-**(Extrañada) ¿Para que?

**-**¿No lo sabes?

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Todos están peleando… la última batalla comenzó… (Fue cuando callo en la cuenta, por eso no había nadie, todos estaban peleando y ella encerrada sufriendo por una broma, corrió de inmediato hasta las puertas del castillo, pero antes de salir de nuevo la detuvo del brazo) Granger… (ella lo miro) él te ama, solo te protege…

**-**¿Qué? (le pregunto incrédula)

**-**Draco… te ama, y se enfrentara esta noche a su padre solo para que tu puedas vivir…

**-**Es su vida la que quiere salvar, no la mía…

**-**Todo lo hace por ti, por ser un "loco enamorado" (corrió dejándola ahí)

Toda la noche la pasaron en la pelea, Hermione no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Draco, solo lo había visto y ayudando a sus amigos, por lo que se asombro, la batalla parecía perdida, varios de su lado habían muerto… Moddy, Kinglsey… la mayoría de la orden, solo continuaban con vida Toks, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Ron, El señor y la señora Weasley, Luna… y varios del ED, y Harry, por fin se batía con Voldemort, y al parecer llevaba las de perder… Y cuando todos lo creían perdido, Harry venció al señor tenebroso… pero llevándose su vida con él… Voldemort había muerto… y Harry Potter con él… aún peleando contra unos mortifago pudo distinguir a Draco Malfoy batiéndose en duelo con Lucius, se acerco para ayudarlo, pero Lucius la vio por lo que la ataco, entonces Draco la protegió, se interpuso y el hechizo le dio a él…

H- NOOOO

L- Así que fue por ella por quien nos traicionaste… ME AVERGUENZO DE TI DRACO… NO PARECES UN MALFOY!

D-(Débil) Me da… gusto… escucharlo…

L-Maldito Traidor…

Lucius se acerco para darle el golpe final, pero Draco fue mas rápido y le mando un hechizo… un Avadra Kedabra, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Lucius mandara otro antes de morir, dándole de frente a Draco quien aún protegía con su cuerpo a Hermione… Poco a poco el cuerpo de Draco empezó a caer a sus pies, y ella se inclino con él…

**-**Draco… (el sonrió)

**-**Sie- siempre quise… escucharlo de tu boca (le susurro débilmente)

**-**¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**-**(Sonriendo mas) Te dices la mas inteligente y no lo entiendes… (ella lloraba sobre el cuerpo casi inerte de él) Te amo pequeña…

**-**(Sonriéndole) ¿Por qué yo?

**-**(Diciéndole en un susurro)

**Porque nadie como tu,**

**Me había flechado así…**

**Me había pegado aquí,**

**Directo al corazón…**

**Solo tú, solo tú… amor…**

**Solo tu, solo tú, amor…**

**-**Shhh… ya no hables…

**-**Déjame… decirlo… Perdóname por cuanto te hice sufrir… Nunca te odie… (le sonrió con tristeza) Creo… creo que siempre… te ame… (le dijo con su ultimo suspiro)

**-**Draco (sollozo) Yo también… sabes que…

**Y nadie te amara, como te amo yo…**

**Con este loco amor, ya nadie te amara…**

**Solo yo, solo yo… amor**

**Solo yo, solo yo, amor…**

**-**Nadie te amara como lo hago y haré yo… Solo yo… mi "loco enamorado"…

Hermione abrazo el cuerpo inerte de Draco Malfoy, llorando por su amor, por su amor perdido…

**FIN**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**HOLA! **

**Este pequeño one-shot es para compensar mi tardanza con el otro no vovera a pasar… espero… aunque mi hermano me acaba de amenazar con quitarme la compu…. Espero no lo cumpla… **

**Pero mientras… ¿les gusto?... a mi no mucho, siento que le falto algo… pero no se que… T.T, no podía extender la batalla porque esta historia es de Draco y Herm… y Harry… esa es otra historia… que por cierto ya estoy escribiendo… jejejeje**

**Díganme algo… Si me atrevo a escribir la otra historia de Harry… ¿la leerán, ¿me apoyaran?... **

**Díganme con sus reviews… Please…**

**Con cariño Ly…**


End file.
